


Sordid Little Desires

by BoydTheReaver



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: ALL THE TRIGGER WARNINGS, Alternate Protagonist Names, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced to Watch, Gags, Light Bondage, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shinobu Hattori, Vaginal, i am a horrible horrible human being and i am going to hell for this, improvised gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: Somebody has a violent rape fantasy.~Kink Meme Request I've asked for and gotten the creator's permission to upload. Gah, I'm both fascinated and ashamed with my own sordid request."Anon is a simple man with simple taste. That doesn't mean that taste is necessarily GOOD taste.Basically, somebody has a violent rape fantasy with Futaba in mind. Anybody of either sex is legible, and I want the fantasizer to be a secret for the ending. Bonus points if Futaba is tied and gagged during the non-con coitus, because God knows that's a thing of mine.(I'm probably going to hell for this, huh)"





	Sordid Little Desires

**Author's Note:**

> now just so you know im sorry i did this to you and literally would never hurt muh baby shinobu or futaba, but gah i cant get this idea out of my head IM S o SORRY
> 
> pls enjoy while i cleanse myself under the fire of the imperium's inquisition

He hated her. He hated watching her dance around happily with Shinobu, hated watching her play video games with him, hated watching her laugh with him, hated watching her brush her soft fingers gently against his. He hated her for being a dysfunctional child like himself and yet still somehow managing to be loved, hated her for taking away what he wanted so badly and forcing him to remember that every time he saw her. He wanted to hurt her for being the way that she was, but, more than anything, he wanted to hurt Shinobu for not wanting him despite pretending to, just like everybody else who had ever “liked” him.  
  
As he sat on his bed after a long, exhausting day, he thought about her. Today, she had given Shinobu a quick kiss on the cheek at LeBlanc, blushing furiously for a good 5 minutes after she had done it. He wondered how much she would blush if he fucked her violently in front of her annoying boyfriend. Her face would be as red as her hair, wouldn't it? She would desperately try to wriggle away from his lap with her tiny, weak body while he rammed his cock into her over and over again, tears streaming down her eyes and snot running down her nose, but he wouldn't let her. He’d tie her to his bed, wrapping her lily-white wrists together with rope and her feet apart with cuffs, and ride her harder than ever before as punishment for trying to run away from him. She’d be terrified, and her tight virgin pussy would try to push his cock out of her while he was forcing it inside again, but he'd get in there eventually, all the way up to the hilt, bumping against her cervix, and she would whimper weakly as he smacked his hips against hers with every thrust meant to break her.  
  
Her childlike whimpering would get annoying after a while, so after a few minutes of fucking he would yank the tie off of his suit and shove it into her mouth, gagging her. She'd let out muffled screams against the cloth and Shinobu would watch in horror and anger from the chair he was tied to as his girlfriend got raped by his supposed friend. His dick would involuntarily strain against his pants from seeing her get rammed into deep and fast, and he’d eventually cum in his pants like the pathetic piece of shit he was from the wet smacks echoing in the room.  
  
He wouldn't last long after seeing Shinobu cum. He’d fuck into her frantically, even faster than before, his balls smacking against her cunt while she trembled and wept, before cumming inside of her, marking her like a bitch with his semen.   
  
“Futaba…” he’d whisper with fake intimacy into her ear, and she would cringe as he filled her up with his warm cum. Then he would pull out of her ruined pussy, white and red sticking to his cock, and wipe her tears away tenderly. In this deranged fantasy, Shinobu would be crying, too, even though he knew that in reality Shinobu would never, ever do that.   
  
But he wouldn't be done yet. He’d untie Futaba and remove her gag, knowing that her fighting spirit would have been completed destroyed by then, place her in his lap, and rub her clit gently. She’d cum under his skilled fingers, red, quivering lips and shoulders shaking in a weak, misery-inducing orgasm, and flutter her puffy, red-rimmed eyes closed. Then he would turn to Shinobu to look him in the eyes and --  
  
His cum spilled all over the floor, milky white spots making a gross mess that he wanted to clean off of the wood immediately. He put his dick back into his pants and placed his head in his hands.   
  
I am a disgusting pervert, Goro thought.

**Author's Note:**

> *screaming as I'm burned at the stake by heretic hunters*


End file.
